


Snippets for a new Endgame

by Phillipe363



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Avengers Family, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Steve Rogers, Batfamily (DCU), F/M, Family, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Gen, Minor Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Natasha Romanov Lives, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Steggy friendly, Not nice to Feige's pet Carol Danvers, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Romance, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: A glimpse into different Endgame where two different groups show up to help out instead of the creator's pet known as Carol Danvers, Steve Rogers actually stays true to his character, Peter's thoughts on killing, and oh right Natasha Romanov gets treated better.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Melanie Walker/Terry McGinnis, Natasha Romanov & Sam Wilson, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Tim Drake & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Rose Wilson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 19





	Snippets for a new Endgame

**Hello everybody.**

**So, I watched some of the Endgame film from The Avengers compound getting attacked to the end, and I got inspiration. Mostly out of wanting to fix some of the issues written by the Russos. Not all since I would need a longer multi-chapter fic for that, but I figured some I could improve upon.**

**Frankly, while Endgame is good in some parts, the actors, fight scenes, the not-so-great stuff impacts it for sure. At least for me.**

**Not my biggest issue, but one that is a real detriment to me is Brie Larson/Carol Danvers as Captain Marvel who is Kevin Fiege's pet. Nobody other than Fiege wanted Brie/Carol in Endgame at all, and two her existence as this all-powerful person opens far too many plot holes as where she was before. The "Oh off fighting other battles" is an excuse.**

**Also, Carol keeps getting these supposedly powerful moments where we are allegedly supposed to be going how cool this is, yet none of it feels earned.**

**Moving onto the straw that broke the camel's back is where Carol destroys the ship, lands, and has that girl power scene is total cringe. Not to mention makes no dang reason. Wanda and Hope were on opposite sides of the battlefield, plus I can't see Hope leaving Scott to defend himself all to go do a pose scene.**

**The scene where massive backup arrives on all the people coming together for Avengers assembling fits in the film since it's right before everything breaks loose.**

**However, the girl power scene where they all stop to pose while everybody else is fighting for their lives is dumb. I'd have the exact issue if it was males doing so.**

**Next for something majorly ticks me off even worse is zero funeral for Natasha and the most we got was Clint with Wanda talking about her, alongside Bruce and Steve on missing her.**

**Like Natasha is one of the coolest characters in the MCU hands down, one of the original Avengers, helped start the MCU, such an important part in Endgame starting for helping keep the Avengers together yet like besides a few lines gets nothing? Yeah right.**

**Russos reasoning is even worse from saying:**

**"People have asked why Natasha didn't get the same amount of screen time post-death as Tony did," Joe Russo said. "Well, Tony does not have another movie. Tony is done. And Natasha has another film. And Marvel Universe obviously does not have to move forward linearly anymore. But that character still has more screen time coming."**

**Massive bullcrap for this reasoning which is nothing more than an excuse.**

**While I am not doing a funeral, I am addressing this stupidity in other ways.**

**Frankly despite getting Natasha's death for story reasons of giving her life, doesn't mean I have to like it. Plus, after Tony's death, Captain America's character regression on top of Black Widow's death leaves me feeling depressed by the end.**

**Seriously entertainment people what happened to happy endings, huh? Buried and gone, I'd say so. Thank goodness for fan fiction.**

**Another thing that the Russos are lying since we did not get a resolution to Steve and Nat's relationship in various films from The Winter Soldier that has been building on despite claims we would.**

**Plus, I hate Steve's ending which is a massive negative point for undoing all his character development. Not to mention unhealthy as the writers are saying forever remain stuck on the past instead of moving on. Plus, no way I can see him leaving Sam, Bucky, Wanda, etc.**

**I'll address more in the bottom AN.**

* * *

Version #1

Battlefield outside destroyed Avengers compound 2023.

"Something just entered the upper atmosphere" FRIDAY reports to Tony Stark.

As the ship keeps firing into the sky a massive red phoenix emerges from the sky destroying Thanos war vehicle sending it crashing into a lake before it moves towards the ground landing near Parker where it takes the form of a red-headed human woman wearing a green suit with a yellow symbol on it.

Meanwhile, behind Jean Grey, a puff of smoke emerges leaving a group of people there consisting of Logan in his Wolverine suit, Scott Summers, Magneto, Beast, Storm, Bobby in full Iceman form, Kitty, Raven as Mystique, Rogue, Gambit then finally Nightcrawler who had teleported them here. Besides Jean Grey, all the mutants let go of grabbing each other hands as that's how they stayed connected during the teleport.

Logan walking over to Spiderman who gets to his feet with looking on in awe.

"Hi. I'm Peter Parker" the teenager says.

"Well, you've got something that my friend is probably going to need," Logan says gruffly.

"Sure, though I don't know how you're going to get through all that," Peter says gesturing to the approaching army.

Peter hands Logan the gauntlet who hands it off to Jean Grey followed as Logan lighting a cigar puts it in his mouth.

"Don't worry we're the best at what we do" Wolverine growls popping his claws from both hands.

Spiderman lets his mask reform while web-swinging alongside the X-Men back into a battle for the universe.

* * *

Version #2

All of a sudden, the ship stops firing on the ground with redirecting its fire into the clouds.

"What the hell is this?" Sam asks.

"FRIDAY, what are they firing at?" Tony asks looking up.

"Something just entered the upper atmosphere" FRIDAY replies.

As the ship keeps firing into the clouds a streak of blue and red soars through the vehicle which goes crashing to the ground. Within moments that streak of red and blue heads near Peter Parker looking on in awe, upon realizing who it is. Since floating just a few off the ground is Superman in person.

Behind the Man of Steel, one of Dr. Strange's orange portals opens as various people step out. Bruce Wayne as Batman, alongside Terry McGinnis in his Batman suit, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Hal Jordon, John Stewart, and Kyle Rayner all using Green Lantern rings.

Exiting out of a nearby portal is Oliver Queen as Green Arrow notching an arrow, Sara Lance Queen in her Black Canary suit, Barry Allen wearing his Flash suit with yellow lighting crackling around his eyes, Caitlin Snow Allen as Killer Frost, and Cisco Roman in his Vibe gear. Selina Kyle Wayne in her Catwoman outfit and Melanie Walker in her Ten outfit, also Terry's girlfriend steps out.

Following them is Dick Grayson as Nightwing, Barbara Gordon as Batgirl, next is Jason Todd as Red Hood wielding dual handguns, Timothy Drake as Robin extending his bo-staff, and Rose Wilson aka Ravager pulling out a sword, also Tim's girlfriend.

Reaching down Superman extends his hand out to Peter pulling him to his feet.

"Whoa," Peter says grinning "I'm Peter Parker."

"Pleasure to meet you, now I believe you have something for me?" Superman asks casually.

"Here you go, although don't know how you're going to get through all of that" Peter says.

"Don't worry" glancing back at his team then onwards "I've got help" Superman replies.

Feeling his mask reform Spiderman follows the Justice League into battle.

* * *

Swinging through the air while holding the gauntlet Peter ends up force landing on the ground as Chitauri. Letting out a breath Spiderman lets the guilt wash over and tries to push down the bile threatening to overwhelm at what he's about to do. Just a teenager thrust into a warzone with all of creation hanging in the balance it is needed, but still hates it.

"Activate Instant Kill" Peter orders his AI as the words taste like ash.

Quickly robotic spider legs come out of his suit's back which stabs any Chitauri in sight while Spiderman keeps fighting them off regardless of the overwhelming odds. Yet feels his soul chipped away as the aliens die at his hands. Keeps powering on though not merely the Chitauri but the bile threatening to overtake him.

All the while one thought is running through his head on apologizing to Uncle Ben.

Eventually, the Chitauri overwhelm Spiderman and he calls for help, which Captain America answers by throwing Mjolnir which he webs onto, it is a relief in more ways than one.

* * *

Outside Stark's house in the woods

Version #1

Sam is standing beside Steve who is now much older sitting on a log as they talk to each other.

Looking out at the lake "Only thing bumming me out is the fact I have to live in a world without Captain America" Sam says grimly.

"Oh, that reminds me," Steve says reaching down pulling out the shield looking like brand new "Try it on."

Sam glances over at Bucky who is watching this in the distance then nods as Sam takes the weapon and holds it in his hand.

"How does it feel?" Steve asks curiously.

"Like it's someone else's," Sam says.

"It isn't" Steve replies firmly.

"Thank you. I'll do my best" Sam says keeping a tight rein on his emotions.

Extending out his hand "That's why it's yours" Steve says.

Shaking his hand with noticing a ring "You wanna tell me about her?" Sam asks.

Grinning "No. No, I don't think I will" Steve says letting go of Sam's hand.

Looking back out at the water Steve lets his mind drift to the past where having two final stops journeyed to return the Soul Stone. Only in exchange Natasha came back, a woman who has been his most constant, trusted friend since waking up after the ice, and a woman he fell in love with. Nat explained she fell for him years ago but was always too scared of being hurt. Upon returning the Space Stone together, and due to only having one vial of Pym Particles left (given Nat's got destroyed in the fall) chose to stay in the past instead of splitting apart.

Any thought before bringing Nat back to life for going to see Peggy never even occurred to him, he moved past that a long time ago. If they created another timeline on fixing certain things is a question knows Bucky and Sam would ask, well a story for a different day. One day though.

* * *

Version #2 on Stark's property

"Hey, I said, I'm trying" Bruce snaps while working the controls.

Hearing Bucky get his attention Sam turns around to see what Bucky was looking at out at the lake seeing a boat row itself in with two figures climb out. Bucky and Sam start to quickly move towards this followed by Bruce as their mouths slide lightly open in shock.

Because exiting out of the boat is Steve wearing normal clothes while carrying repaired his shield, however, Natasha alive once more has her fiery red hair cut to neck length while wearing a brown jacket, grey tank top, and black pants with boots. Steve and Natasha join each other's hand containing simple golden rings.

Looking over at Bucky, Sam, and Bruce with noticing Clint alongside Wanda approaching quickly from the distance the soldier and spy let out smiles finally being home. Steve knows there was no way he could have ever left Bucky, Wanda, Sam, and the rest even despite all the loss. Nat being by his side once more, a miracle itself makes staying and finally hanging up Captain America a life worth looking forward to.

Exchanging a glance Steve and Natasha walk towards their family, finally going to get some of that life they always talked about.

* * *

Version #3 on Vormir

Lightly grunting Natasha pulls a stun bolt out of her leg that Clint shot into her only it's not quick enough because in growing horror Black Widow watches one of her oldest, and closest friends besides Steve be successful in his task. A task of leaping off the edge into the abyss all to get a dang rock that might help bring half the universe back to life. None of that matters as a quiet no escapes Natasha's lips as tears of pain, and grief falls down her face.

"Goodbye Clint" Natasha whispers.

* * *

Continued version #3

On the battlefield outside the Avengers compound

Ducking a punch thrown by a Chitauri Natasha shoots it in the head just as Steve throws her his shield which Widow grabs ahold, before spinning around to block another attack by a different alien. Rapidly disarming the attacking alien of its spear Black Widow uses it to shove through the creature's chest.

Meanwhile, Steve ducking an attack uses the Mjolnir slams it into the chest of a Chitauri hard enough to kill it instantly on impact. Feeling one approach Steve flips away just as Natasha throws his shield into the Chitauri's back sending it to the ground. Turning Captain America using the hammer's power calls down a lighting attack onto a group of approaching aliens killing them. Just as Black Widow running grabs the shield out of the creature's back uses it to block two different aliens' attacks shoves her spear through one's chest, jumps up kicks her other enemy in its chest before putting few bullets in the alien's head.

Despite knowing another Chitauri approaching Natasha's not worried since knowing Steve has her covered given he threw the hammer taking it down, despite engaged another alien. Catching an alien's fist with his hand Captain America rapidly punches it in the upper body sending it to the ground. Feeling Black Widow approaching Steve calls the Mjolnir back to his hand just as Natasha reaches his back having the shield in one hand, and a handgun in the other.

Like usual Captain America and Black Widow fight as one while more Chitauri keep approaching.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this.**

**Yeah, on the taking down of the ship and having help scene is just me being like I'd rather take the X Men or heck despite the rights issues the Justice League over Fiege's pet Carol.**

**I would have preferred zero but I'm just glad Carol only had as much limited screen in Endgame as she did.**

**For version one where I keep old man Steve, I wasn't even going to include that ending given my dislike for everything involved until I learned about how MCU on Twitter has removed posts for Steve/Natasha shippers saying that Steve had married an alive Natasha instead of Peggy.**

**If true, this wouldn't amaze me a bit given the damage already done pushing this Steggy pairing by MCU writers.**

**Frankly, Peggy is overrated of Bucky, Sam, Natasha, heck Nick Fury has had more of an influence on Steve Rogers than Peggy.**

**On Natasha living in the second version is how I personally prefer for Steve returning to the present with Natasha, and them together while reuniting with their family.**

**Now, this is just me, but my version two more feels like a proper conclusion to Steve/Nat for their character and relationship compared to what Endgame gave us.**

**Regarding version three was me using the original plan for Clint dying instead of Natasha.**

**Until next time**


End file.
